The times that went, times that will come
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...no le asombraba que recordase tan bien los momentos que vivió con Clyde Donovan, de hecho, fueron los momentos con él en los que fue mas feliz..." Dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89


_Happy Bday to Jazz, Happy bday to Jazz, Happy bday, happy bday… happy bday to Jazz : )_

_Hola, este fic me lo pidió Shinigamijazzdark89, quien cumplió 17 años este 27 de abril (17 años, my gosh, mujer, tu tan joven y yo tan vieja xD) y espero que se lo haya pasado de lo mas genial posible, y que mucha gente la haya felicitado por ser tan genial y que le hayan regalado muchas cosas :D_

_Sé que dije que lo subiría en tu cumpleaños Jazz, llegué según yo como una hora tarde, pero bueno, espero que te guste, y disculpa por hacerlo tan largo. Pero es un "ClydexButters" como pediste, espero no te decepcione._

_Para los demás, espero que también les guste y dejen comentarios de ser así._

* * *

Sugerencia musical:

I want to hold your hand- T.V. Carpio

No cars go – Arcade Fire

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. Comedy Central.

* * *

**The times that went, times that will come**

**By queenBwaldorf**

**Dedicado a: Shinigamijazzdark89**

_A veces, podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en su solo instante_

_Oscar Wilde_

Leopold Stotch se enorgullecía de tener una grandiosa memoria; podía recordar prácticamente cualquier vivencia o lección sin problema alguno, lo cual le resultaba muy útil en los exámenes que llegó a presentar en su vida. Por eso no le asombraba que recordase tan bien los momentos que vivió con Clyde Donovan, de hecho, fueron los momentos con él en los que fue mas feliz.

o-o-o-

El principio se remontaba a su infancia; tenían 5 años, y era la hora del receso. Incluso a esa tierna edad, Butters ya sabía que no encajaba con los niños de su edad, él era muy inocente y noble, mientras que sus "amigos" solamente le utilizaban para librarse de algún castigo. En el patio donde jugaban había un tobogán grande, y era muy divertido echarse en el, sentir el aire golpeando sus mejillas hasta desafiar la gravedad por unos cuantos segundos.

Pero Butters nunca se había subido en el tobogán, nunca había probado aquella sensación liberadora de volar; no es que no quisiera, él quería, como a todo niño, aquellos juegos grandes le eran atrayentes, pero Butters tenía miedo de echarse el solo, había valientes que lo hacían, como Kenny McCormick o Trent Boyett, pero la mayoría no dudaba en utilizar aquel juego con un amigo: Kyle tenía a Stan, Tweek tenía a Craig, Wendy tenía a Bebe, y Butters no tenía a nadie…. Hasta ese día.

-Hola- le susurró un castaño, Butters lo había visto en su clase alguna vez, solía jugar con Token, Craig y Tweek, se llamaba Clyde.

-Hola- respondió tímidamente.

-¿Eres Leopold, cierto?-

-Sí, pero la gente me dice Butters- dijo, sus padres siempre le habían llamado así, al parecer, al nacer, tenía el cabello de un color parecido a la mantequilla, con los años se había aclarado hasta tener su tono natural de rubio platinado.

-Butters… suena lindo, ¿por qué no estás jugando?-

-Nadie juega conmigo- contesto el niño, no había punto en mentir, sus padres le habían dicho que si mentía alguna vez, el monstruo come mentiras vendría por él en sus sueños, y nada podría salvarlo. El castaño lo miró en silencio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su infantil rostro.

-yo podría jugar contigo, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- ojos verde azul se iluminaron de inmediato, fijándose en ojos café miel; Clyde había estirado su mano, cuando Lepold la miró, Clyde la agitó un poco, Butters entendió perfecto lo que quería. Con cuidado, Butters estiró su brazo, su mano izquierda se poso sobre la palma de la mano derecha, recibiendo un ligero apretujón de bienvenida, la mano del niño era cálida, suave.

Aquella mañana, Leopold al fin se atrevió a echarse en aquel tobogán, él al frente, Clyde a su espalda, sus manos siempre juntas, el castaño dio el empujón, y pronto el rubio sintió el ligero viento contra su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos rubios, y por un instante, cuando alcanzaron el final del tobogán y este los lanzó lejos, volando por unos segundos, Butters supo que era el niño mas feliz de la tierra.

-o-o-o-

Clyde fue el primero en contarle un secreto, en tenerle tanta confianza; además de que le primera persona con la que compartió su "lecho".

Tenían 7 años y el popular Stan Marsh había organizado una pijamada; Butters se consideraba afortunado en asistir, pues no todos fueron invitados, y hubo algunos como Tweek, que a pesar de la invitación, no asistieron, solamente estaban Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Token, Kevin y Clyde.

Los chicos estaban en el sótano, donde habían creado su espacio de juego, estaban viendo una película, comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco; todos parecían estar contentos. Pero por supuesto, la madre de Stan mató la diversión a las 9 de la noche, apagando los aparatos, llevándose la película.

-Lo lamento chicos- se disculpo Stanley.

-¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó Kyle –mi madre nos hubiese mandado a dormir después de la cena- el azabache le sonrió al pelirrojo y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los bolsos de dormir, como no había suficientes bolsos, tendrían que dormir dos en uno.

Stan y Kyle en uno, Token y Kevin en otro, Eric tenía una para él solo, la había traído consigo pues no pensaba compartir, Kenny y Butters compartirían una, dejando a Clyde solo. Antes de que Butters pudiese caminar hacia su cama, Clyde le tomó del brazo, sus ojos miel mirándole con suplica.

-Butters- susurró, Leopold entendió de inmediato que, fuese lo que fuese que le iba a decir, no quería que los otros le escuchasen -¿Dormirías conmigo por favor?- Stotch se sonrojó.

-Salchichas Clyde, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Guardas el secreto?- el rubio asintió –me da miedo la oscuridad, aun duermo con la luz prendida; sé que la van a apagar, y no quiero estar solo, además de que Token y Kevin sabría que mentí cuando dije que ya no tenía miedo, y le contarán a Craig y Tweek, y los demás chicos también se burlarán… Te lo ruego Butters, no me dejes solo-

Leopold no lo hizo, señalo a la bolsa de dormir que le correspondía a Clyde para que él se acostará, luego, con sus manos, señaló que le esperara; corrió hacía a Kenny, y le pidió una disculpa por no compartir la bolsa de dormir como habían arreglado, que tenía que ayudar a Clyde, Kenny sonrió, la idea de tener una base cómoda para dormir era buena, pero de tenerla solo era mejor, o al menos eso le dijo a Leopold.

Esa noche, Butters durmió como un ángel, en cuanto se acomodó en la bolsa, Clyde le abrazó como si fuese un salvavidas; la luz se apagó, el castaño suspiró y sin embargo se quedó tranquilo, seguro teniendo a Butters entre sus brazos.

Stotch nunca se había sentido útil o importante hasta esa noche

-o-o-o-

Cuando tenían nueve años, Clyde fue el primero en decirle que era "atractivo".

Las chicas de su clase al parecer tenían en su poder una maquina que podía decir el futuro, y los chicos morían por tener aquel objeto entre sus manos; pero por supuesto, las chicas, siendo unas hijas de puta, negaron a los chicos el experimentar con aquel objetos.

Tendrían que robarlo, y para ello, fingieron la muerte de Leopold y le vistieron de niña. Había dejado de ser Butters, ahora era "Marjorine".

-Estoy nervioso- musitó el rubio, mientras que Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick y Clyde le ayudaban con la peluca y la falda; Leopold estaba en contra de ese plan, pero como siempre, nadie le escuchó.

-Agh, Butters, no es tan difícil- musitó Eric, visiblemente molesto –solamente entras, te presentas como Marjorine, y actúas como una chica-

-¡Pero yo no sé actuar como chica!- dijo molesto Butters, las chicas le parecían muy crueles a Butters, siempre riendo y contando chismes, eran bonitas, pero nada confiables.

-Solo di que eres una chica normal, que te gustan las cosas que a cualquier chica, ponies, flores, que les den los viernes en la noche- dijo Craig, su voz estoica hizo que Butters se pusiese mas nervioso. ¿A las chicas les gustaba que les diesen los viernes en la noche? ¿Qué significaba "que les diesen"?

-Perfecta- dijo Eric con orgullo, mientras le colocaba un enorme moño a la peluca rubia, Butters se miró en el espejo y casi gritó del susto, se veía ridículo, era obvio que no era una chica. El obeso castaño salió orgulloso del baño, Kenny tomó el brazo de Leopold y le guió fuera.

-humph humph humph humph- _tranquilízate, lo harás bien_; le animó el rubio, soltándole y caminando a clase; Kenny era lo mas cercano que Butters tenía a un mejor amigo, aunque lo único que tenían en común, era que ambos se preferían el uno al otro sobre Cartman.

Craig no dijo nada, pero Clyde seguía ahí, parado en medio del pasillo, mirándole con aprehensión; a Butters le encantaban los ojos de Clyde, pero no le gustaba verle con esa expresión tan consternada.

-Te ves bien- habló el castaño, Butters se sonrojó.

-Oh, salchichas- dijo Leopold –gracias, Clyde; solo espero que esto funcione-

-En verdad pareces una chica- le dijo el castaño, mirándolo fijamente, las piernas del rubio empezaron a temblar –pero eres mucho mas atractivo como chico… te sienta mejor- Clyde no dijo mas, se fue corriendo al salón, sin darle oportunidad a Butters de agradecerle.

Nadie nunca le había llamado atractivo, y nunca espero que el chico con el primer lugar en la lista de las chicas lo llamase atractivo.

Al final superó su miedo y entró a la clase, intentando actuar lo mas natural posible, de inmediato notó a las chicas cotilleando cuando le vieron; Garrison le pregunto sobre "ella", así que Butters siguió el consejo de Craig y dijo que le gustaba que le diesen los viernes por la noche, la señorita Garrison le advirtió que aunque las chicas obviamente les gustaba que les diesen, no lo decían en publico.

Pero a Butters no le importó, porque escuchó como Clyde Donovan dijo un "genial" cuando terminó con su presentación, así que obviamente él sabía que significaba que "le diesen los viernes por la noche". Y si a Clyde eso le parecía genial, entonces, Butters dedujo que, fuese lo que fuese, debía ser agradable.

-o-o-o-

La primera vez que a Butters se le rompió el corazón, fue a los 15 años, cuando vio a Kevin Stoley y Clyde besarse en el pasillo de la escuela; las manos de Clyde en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Stoley.

Ambos parecían felices, contentos, Butters quería vomitar, y lo hizo; Kyle Broflovski lo encontró tirado en el piso del baño de hombres, y no dudo en llevarle a la enfermería. Cuando le preguntaron si algo le dolía, dijo que sí, pero no supo responder cuando le preguntaron que era lo que le dolía, porque ni él estaba seguro.

-o-o-

Clyde fue su primer beso con un chico y su primera vez al mismo tiempo.

Tenían ya 18 años, estaban a días de graduarse, y Butters, siendo su inocente persona, se las había arreglado para ser el único virgen de su clase; y obviamente, Eric Cartman (quién había pagado por una puta de alto coste para perder su virginidad antes que todos) no dudaba en restregárselo en la cara cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Eric, Kenny y Leopold estaban en la cafetería, era viernes de pizza, asi que los chicos decidieron llegar temprano para poder apartar lugar y tomar los mejores pedazos; en la mesa había dos bandejas con comida para Stan y Kyle, quienes al fin estaban en una relación. La mayor parte de la gente creía esa relación enfermiza, donde Kyle estuviese, ahí estaría Stan, y viceversa, uno podía fácilmente terminar una oración por el otro, además de que cuando se miraban a los ojos, parecían perdidos en un mundo que no era ese, como si el resto de la gente hubiese dejado de existir. La gente normalmente hablaba mal de aquel noviazgo, pero Butters sabía que era envidia, pues las posibilidades de encontrar a tu alma gemela en un pueblo como ese eran mínimas; Craig y Tweek eran otro ejemplo, cuando se convirtieron en un asunto público, todo el mundo creía que no durarían, que pronto uno se aburriría del otro, aunque era obvio que terminarían casados en cuanto aprobaran el matrimonio homosexual, solo Craig podía calmar a Tweek, solo Tweek podía persuadir al terco de Tucker.

Leopold deseaba en secreto poder encontrar a alguien que lo mirase con tanta adoración como lo hacía Stan y Kyle, o que alguien lo necesitase como Tweek y Craig se necesitaban.

Pero dudaba encontrarlo, nadie se fijaba en él.

-Es en serio Butters, está escuela está llena de maricas como tú, y sin embargo te la has arreglado para mantener tu culo cerrado-

-Cartman, no me hagas contar a tres- le defendió Kenny, quien fue el segundo en su clase en tener relaciones; cuando Butters le preguntó al respecto, Kenneth admitió que, a pesar de que sientes como si tu cuerpo se contorsionase, no fue "increíble", como todo el mundo prometía que sería (o por lo menos ramera 9). Dijo que pudo haber esperado a encontrar a alguien a quien amar en serio, que tal vez así, hubiese sido memorable, y le aconsejó a Butters esperar, que lo ultimo que quería era que su primera vez fuese simplemente "nada especial", Butters tomó su consejo.

-Oh vamos Kinni, no seas aguafiestas, en lugar de eso, deberíamos ayudar a nuestro pobre Leopold… ya sé, encerrémoslo con Kyle en el baño, él es de Jersey, se acostaría con cualquier cosa-

-Uno- dijo Kenny, cerrando sus manos en puños, Eric le ignoró.

-Eric, por favor, no ahora- pidió Butters, cuando notó que en la mesa de a lado estaban Clyde y compañía; Clyde lograba que Stotch se redujese a un manojo de nervios, su corazón latía desbocado cuando Donovan y él hablaban, lo que él menos quería era que el castaño escuchase aquella conversación.

-Butters, no seas mal agradecido, estoy intentando ayudar en tu dilema- gritó enojado –si tu quieres ser virgen hasta tu tumba, dilo de una vez para que deje de intentar ser buen amigo-

-Dos- advirtió el rubio, quien también notó al grupo de amigos; Kenny sabía las reacciones que tenía Butters cuando veía a Donovan, y sonreía cada vez que Clyde aparecía y Leopold no sabía como reaccionar, como si supiese algo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabía.

-Agh, no me importa, de todas maneras nadie querría acostarse con alguien como tú Butters, eres demasiado idiota, y nada atractivo, seguro que terminas como tu padre y te casas con una loca para ocultar tu homosexualidad- dijo en voz alta el castaño.

Toda la cafetería de inmediato volteó a verlos, mientras un agudo sonido de impresión salía de sus bocas, indignados ante a crueldad de Cartman. Butters creyó que si Eric le hubiese golpeado en sus partes privadas, le hubiese dolido menos que aquel comentario; Butters no se atrevió a mirar a nada que no fuese su bandeja, pero la pizza había dejado de parecerle apetitosa.

Quería desaparecer de ahí.

BAM, el sonido de una cabeza rebotando contra el piso resonó en todo el lugar, Butters miró a Kenny, pensando que él había sido quien golpeó a Cartman; el rubio estaba de pie, pero no parecía haberse movido demasiado, fue entonces que Leopold distinguió las figuras de Stan y Kyle, el azabache había sido el que había lanzado al obeso al piso, ahora el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado gritándole.

-Eres una mierda Eric, Butters no te hizo nada; el hecho de que a ti nadie te quiera no te da derecho a que trates a los demás como una mierda- Stan y Kyle como siempre, actuando como una sola entidad. Kenny de inmediato tomó al rubio del brazo, ayudando a levantarse de la mesa.

-Salgamos de aquí, no necesitas ver ni oír esto- sugirió Kenny, sus instintos de hermano mayor haciéndose mas obvios, Butters se dejó guiar, sabiendo que cualquier lugar era mejor que esa cafetería. Con discreción, miró hacia la mesa del grupo de Craig, y notó como ojos miel le veían fijamente con preocupación, Token lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, Tweek le susurraba a Clyde algo como que debía calmarse; y si Tweek, el paranoico Tweek, decía eso, entonces, el caso era grave.

Leopold no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la mesa, Kenny literalmente lo había arrastrado fuera del lugar.

-Stan y Kyle van a romperle el rostro al gordo de mierda- musitó Kenny cuando llegaron al patio de receso -¿te sientes bien?-

-Estoy bien- dijo el rubio, mas para convencerse a si mismo que a Kenneth –gracias por ayudarme-

-El pendejo se sobrepasó, no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso, que hijo de puta-

-No importa- mintió, claro que importaba, Eric era su amigo, pero también sabía que mal amigo era, asi que intentaba no tomarse sus hirientes frases en serio. Kenny cambió de tema.

-Seguro que después de esto, Bebe no le dejará entrar a la fiesta de graduación- musitó Kenny, él como la mayoría, esperaban ansioso la fiesta que Barbara Stevens había organizado como despedida del "high school".

-Eso no sería bueno, lo queramos o no, Eric es parte del grupo, su presencia es necesaria-

-No es como si alguien lo fuese a extrañar- Butters no dijo nada, porque él si lo extrañaría, extrañaría a toda y cada cosa de aquel pueblo que vivía patas arriba, fue su hogar, su lugar seguro, sus cuatro paredes, su horizonte. Y pronto lo dejaría todo atrás para irse a estudiar a Texas.

-Tú solo estás emocionado porque es una oportunidad perfecta para al fin lograr que Bebe se acueste contigo- añadió Leopold, no era un misterio que Kenny y Bebe habían flirteado por muchos años y sin embargo, ninguno había dado el primer paso, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

Kenny golpeó cariñosamente el antebrazo de Leopold, tanto el asunto de Eric como el de Bebe quedó olvidado, en lugar de eso, corrieron por la poca nieve que quedaba en el suelo e iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve privada.

A pesar del evento de aquella mañana, Eric si fue a la fiesta, y se esforzó en ocultar sus moretones y en no hablar con su típico grupo de amigos, pero estuvo bien, así nadie pasó un mal rato; los chicos bebían y bailaban, Stan y Kyle habían desaparecido misteriosamente en el sótano de la casa, Kenny y Bebe estaban demasiado ocupados bebiendo de la misma botella mientras hablaban, Butters estaba sentado en una esquina, observándolos a todos, intentando absorber la imagen para que perdurará por siempre.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, el aire en la escuela incluso era distinto en esos últimos días, todos los sentían, a todos les asustaba; pero en esa fiesta, parecía que todo se había congelado el tiempo, y la noche tenía una apariencia eterna.

-Hola B- saludó alguien, sentándose junto a él, Leopold tragó en seco cuando reconoció la voz de Clyde -¿Qué haces aquí solo? Es una fiesta, deberías estar bailando- el rubio sonrió, como era que Donovan con un par de palabras lograba que el interior de Butters se volviese gelatina, no los sabía, pero no era desagradable, le gustaba... mentira, le encantaba.

-Intentó memorizar, quiero recordar este momento, quiero que un día, cuando sea viejo, mire atrás y pueda recordar a todas las personas en este lugar; y que no recuerde las cosas malas, ni los momentos absurdos con ellos, pero que los recuerde felices, como ahora-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el castaño, Butters volteó a verlo, Clyde se veía tan apuesto en su chaqueta de cuero roja y sus skinny jeans.

-Por que vamos a empezar a hacer nuestras vidas, vamos a separarnos, y tal vez, no nos volvamos a ver, unos se quedan en el pueblo, y otros… nos vamos- el castaño abrió los ojos en desmesura.

-No sabía que te irías del pueblo- musitó, en su voz pudo notar un tono herido, a Leopold eso no le gustó ni un poco, Clyde no debería de habar con aquel tono de voz, Clyde solo debería usar su típico tono alegre.

-Sí, a Texas, estudiaré contaduría, soy bueno con los números… y como dije, no sé si un día volveré, y si vuelvo, no se si volveré a encontrarme a esta gente, y si se acordarán de mi si los veo… es por eso que quiero memorizarlos ahora-

Clyde no dijo nada, sus ojos miel seguían viendo a Butters, sus manos de inmediato acariciaron sus mejillas, Leopold creyó podría derretirse ante caricias tan dulces, deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre; la música estaba a todo volumen, y sin embargo, Butters dejó de escucharla, el latir de su corazón era como un tambor amplificado, ensordeciéndolo, tronando en sus oídos.

-Baila conmigo- le pidió Clyde, Leopold asintió con la cabeza; Donovan tomó su mano y juntos se internaron entre todos los bailarines de la fiesta, luego, en medio de la pista, Clyde le abrazó, la cabeza del rubio quedo a la altura del pecho de Clyde, y empezaron a moverse a un compás lento. Butters se dio cuenta que ellos no llevaban el mismo ritmo que todos, a su alrededor, sus compañeros brincaban y se movían frenéticamente, pero ellos giraban con lentitud, en un mundo diferente, a millas de distancia del mundo real. Pasaron aproximadamente tres canciones hasta que al fin, la gente se relajó, colocándose en parejas, imitando al rubio y al castaño, rotando a su alrededor, como planetas orbitando al sol.

Era el momento mas perfecto que Butters hubiera experimentado.

-¿Me dejarías besarte?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Butters, separando su cabeza del pecho de Clyde, el castaño no espero respuesta, simplemente lo hizo, estampó sus labios contra los de Butters, y fue entonces, que Leopold perdió todo sentido de la cordura o el control, respondió con una intensidad desconocida a aquel beso, volviéndolo en algo urgente, apasionado, veloz.

Era mejor que ser el líder de un país, que deslizarse por el tobogán del patio del kínder, que compartir una bolsa de dormir, aquel beso era inclusive mejor que la vida misma.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Clyde rompió el abrazó, pero no soltó su mano; se lo llevó al segundo piso de la casa, a la habitación de Bebe, cerró la puerta y le empujó a la cama, luego se acomodó sobre él, y entonces retomó el beso que se había terminado en la planta baja.

Butters por su parte se dejó llevar, no hizo preguntas ni se cuestionó sobre sus acciones, hizo solo lo que su cuerpo le pedía: besó el cuello, el rostro, los párpados y prácticamente todo el rostro de Clyde, le quitó la ropa, se quitó la ropa, recibió sexo oral por parte del castaño, abrió las piernas lo mas que pudo cuando Donovan se lo pidió, movió sus caderas contra las de Clyde cuando este al fin entro en él, marcándolo como suyo, gimió, besó a su amante con entusiasmo, y al final, gritó su nombre mientras aquella extraña luz blanca le envolvía, dejándole exhausto e increíblemente feliz.

Fue mágico.

Después de aquel acto, se envolvieron con las sábanas, se siguieron besando y tocando hasta que los dos tuvieron un segundo orgasmo; fue entonces que Butters no pudo mas con el cansancio y se quedó dormido. Fue el sonido de algo chocando contra la puerta lo que lo despertó.

-Kenny- gimió una mujer, Leopold estaba desorientado, los recuerdos de hace unas horas ocupando casi toda la concentración de su mente. La puerta se abrió, y entonces Butters volvió con violencia a la realidad. Bebe y Kenny entraron, completamente desnudos, el rubio pudo ver perfectamente los ya míticos senos de Bebe y el miembro erecto de Kenny.

-UGH- gimió, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, Bebe gritó y Kenny fingió un aullido.

-Kenny, te veo en mi ducha en cinco minutos- dijo la chica, Leopold escuchó sus pasos sobre el piso y el azote de la puerta al cerrarse, entonces tuvo el valor de ver a Kenneth, quien seguía desnudo, sin embargo caminó sin vergüenza y se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Linda chaqueta- le dijo, fue entonces que Butters lo notó, su única prenda de vestir no era suya, sino de Clyde -¿Aquí es donde estuviste toda la fiesta?-

-¿Se terminó? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 4 de la mañana, pequeño animal nocturno, la gente se fue hace ya dos horas, Bebe y yo hemos estado muy ocupados desde entonces, haciéndolo en cada esquina de la casa-

-No quiero detalles, muchas gracias-

-Yo quiero algunos cuantos… ¿Quién fue el afortunado?- preguntó Kenneth, no tenía sentido mentirle, su desnudez lo delataba.

-Clyde Donovan- susurró, la mención de aquel nombre hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su espalda y que su miembro diese un ligero espasmo –fue increíble- admitió, una sonrisa pequeña formándose en su rostro, Kenneth pasó su mano entre el sudado cabello rubio.

-Sabes que me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo una hermosa rubia esperándome en la ducha, lista para su dosis de Mc HOTmirck-

-Mal juego de palabras- se burló Stotch -ve, hablaremos luego, yo también tengo que reponerme- el chico lo hizo, entró a la ducha, y en cuestión de unos segundos, se pudo escuchar los primeros gemidos de placer.

Butters en cambió se levantó con cuidado de la cama, un dolor en su parte trasera le molestó al principio, pero no era muy fuerte, mas bien solo algo molesto. Se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo de Bebe, notó las marcas casi moradas en su cuello, sus labios estaban hinchados, pero de ahí en fuera, todo parecía ser normal; mas por dentro, sentía que era alguien nuevo, y en esos momentos, veía su nueva capa de piel, mas hermosa y mas fuerte que la anterior.

Por primera vez, le gustó lo que veía.

-o-o-o-

Clyde fue el que dio el primer paso para iniciar su relación, y Butters creyó se moriría de felicidad, si es que eso era posible.

Era el día de la graduación, Kyle Broflovski estaba en el pódium, recitando un previamente ensayado discurso, típico y poco original, se notaba en su rostro que no creía ninguna palabra de lo que decía.

-Nunca olvidaremos lo mucho que nos enseñaron nuestros maestros, en como nos alentaron a lo largo de nuestra vida escolar- aburrido, un discurso terriblemente aburrido, los padres veían sonrientes la ceremonia mientras que los estudiantes deseaban con fuerza que eso se terminara.

Entonces Kyle hizo algo inesperado, y aventó la hoja de papel lejos de él.

-Esta es la verdad, estoy asustado, así como estoy seguro que todos ustedes están asustados también- la cabeza de todos los estudiantes de levantaron, y por primera vez pusieron atención –nadie sabe que nos depara el futuro, muchos vamos a la universidad, y seguramente nos llevaremos muchas sorpresas, como que nuestro compañero de dormitorio es un reverendo imbécil, o que hay mas gastos de los esperados, o que la clase a la que nos inscribimos fue una decepción. Otros se quedaran aquí, y seguro piensan que nunca podrán irse, y que su vida seguirá un curso aburrido, sin nada de emoción, monótono. Los amigos se separan aunque no quieran, y no tenemos la certeza de que nos veremos otra vez; probablemente un día algunos se encuentren en la calle, y se llevarán la sorpresa que cierta persona no cumplió su meta, o que la sobrepaso; y eso es aterrador, no saber que nos espera el futuro, o que por el contrario, es tan predecible que deja de ser emocionante. Pero si hubo algo que aprendí aquí, no fue como calcular la masa y la velocidad de un objeto, o el año en que se promulgo el acta de independencia, eso está en un libro, solo tienes que buscarlo en un índice, o en internet si lo prefieres. No, lo que aprendí de aquí, es que la vida avanza, y que nunca hay nade certero, que todo cambia, y que si quieres algo, tienes que pelear por ello; mas por sobre todo, aprendí el verdadero valor de la gente, el como hay personas que quieren hacerte todo mas difícil, el como hay otros que te aceptan con virtudes y defectos, y esas son las personas a las que no debes dejar nunca ir, sin importar la distancia; no sabemos que nos depara el futuro, pero si podemos direccionarlo, forjarlo como queramos… Así que, felicidades, clase del 2015, bienvenidos a una nueva parte de la frágil vida, disfruten cada día porque podría ser el último, vivan y dejen vivir, no se rindan, no importa lo que pase, no lo hagan, si quieren algo, peleen por ello, hasta conseguirlo, y si a los demás no les gusta, pues, con todo respeto, que se jodan. Gracias-

Todos los chicos de inmediato se levantaron a vitorear, brincado en sus asientos mientras exclamaban su apoyo al pelirrojo, mientras que los padres se quedaron con la boca abierta, dando un par de aplausos para quedarse en silencio después. El señor Adler tomó a Kyle del brazo y lo bajo del pódium, en cuanto estuvo a nivel de piso, Stanley Marsh corrió hacia él, besándole de manera explícita, lo cual solo provoco mas emoción entre los graduados.

Butters miraba la escena encantado, los gritos, los aplausos, la alegría, el acto de rebeldía… eso era ser joven, eso era estar vivo. Kyle había hablado por toda una generación, llevado el mensaje a los oídos que no supieron escuchar bien.

La ceremonia surgió sin mayor percance, ni Broflovski ni Marsh pudieron subir por su diploma, pues el maestro estaba ocupado diciéndoles como jodían, y sin embargo, Leopold esta seguro que no podían estar mas felices. La entrega de papeles terminó, y pronto los birretes fueron aventados al aire, mientras la directora pedía aplausos para la clase del 2015, la clase mas polémica que South Park albergó desde su fundación.

Stotch pudo ver a Kenny y Eric abrazarse, a Bebe y Wendy llorar mientras se tomaban de la mano, Token Black, Jason y Kevin Stoley estaban demasiado ocupados canturreando una canción que Butters luego reconoció como "It's my life", Craig y Tweek se miraban a los ojos con intensidad mientras uno abrazaba al otro.

-Butters- le llamó alguien, Clyde Donovan estaba tras él, sus ojos lucían ligeramente rojos, pero su mirada era decidida –Tengo que decirte algo que nunca me atreví a decirte, y tuve tanto maldito tiempo para hacerlo, pero fui un cobarde… Te amo, he estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo 14 años, no, desde kínder, cuando te pregunté si jugarías conmigo, intenté salir con alguien mas y no funcionó, intente de todo para considerarte solo mi amigo; pero me fue imposible- Leopold no dijo nada, su mente había dejado de procesar información después de aquel "te amo" –pero luego me dijiste que te irás a Texas, te bese, me besaste, hicimos el amor… no puedo dejar que te alejes, no ahora, no después de eso, la sola idea me mata… Se mi novio Leopold Stotch, no tengo mucho que ofrecer, no alcancé promedio para una universidad buena, voy a quedarme en este pueblo, aprendiendo el negocio de mi padre, no soy una universidad en Texas, y créeme, que no voy a prohibir que te vayas, no voy a darte un ultimátum tan egoísta. Pero al menos, quiero que te vayas como mi novio, que prometas esperarme, y a cambio yo te esperaré a ti-

Leopold no estaba seguro de en que momento empezó a llorar, simplemente sintió como su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, que su garganta ardía; era todo lo que había querido, lo que soñó, y estaba sucediendo en verdad. Clyde no tuvo tiempo de decir mas, Butters se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó.

Pelearía por lo que quería, y lo que él quería era a Clyde Donovan.

-o-o-o-

Donovan fue el primero en recibirlo de regreso cuando terminó la universidad.

Pasaron tres años, fueron largos y complicados, Butters tomó todas las clases que pudo, administró sus horas para terminar la carrera en el menor tiempo posible, no tuvo vacaciones ni de verano ni de invierno. Pero al final, consiguió graduarse con un excelente promedio en un lapso menor al normal.

Ahora iba en un vuelo a Colorado; Clyde casí tiró la cámara de su computador en un ataque de alegría cuando le anunció que volvía a South Park, y que buscaría un empleo ahí. Antes de poder seguir hablando, Donovan ya le había ofrecido asilo (_porque no hay manera que te comparta con tus locos padres, oh no, vivirás conmigo_; dijo) y empleo (_las cuentas en la zapatería no me cuadran, sabes que matemáticas me cuesta trabajo, aun sigo aprendiendo, y podría utilizar un contador_). El avión aterrizó, el estómago del rubio se revolvía en antelación, quería bajar, tomar su maleta, y volver con Clyde.

Paso por todo el papeleo necesario, espero en las bandas hasta que al fin su maleta apareció, tuvo que pasar por otro puesto de seguridad, pero al fin, las puertas eléctricas se abrieron, y Leopold de inmediato avistó a Clyde, en sus manos tenía un muñeco de peluche que sostenía un corazón y tenía cosida la leyenda de "bienvenido".

Leopold tuvo un dèja vú, y recordó aquella vez en el pasillo, cuando estaba disfrazado de Marjorine, y Clyde le había hecho un cumplido. Corrió hacia él, las llantas de su maleta dieron un chirrido por la velocidad, pero Stotch lo ignoró, pues Clyde también corrió hacia él. Ambos abrieron los brazos en el momento justo, para después cerrarlos en un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

-Volviste- susurró feliz Donovan, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Te extrañé- respondió Leopold.

No sabía donde los llevaría la vida, como se desarrollarían las cosas, como evolucionaría su relación; pero había vuelto a Clyde, y pensaba luchar para que cada día, su relación fuese mejor, que su vida fuese plena, para que fuesen felices. Pero lo importante en esos instantes, era que al fin estaba con él, entre sus brazos, besando sus labios, sintiendo su calor; el futuro podía esperar, había mucho tiempo por delante para moldearlo a su antojo de todas maneras.

Mas, por ahora, Butters solo disfrutaba la sensación de haber vuelto a casa.

-o-o-o-

* * *

_Les gustó, espero que sí; como dije, tengo mis parejas crack (las tengo hasta por orden caray) y cuando Shinigami dijo que quería ver esta pareja, fui muy feliz, y disfrute escribiendo esto, y espero ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también. _

_Dejen comentario, nos leemos pronto, y felices 17 J_

_Xoxo_

_Ary_


End file.
